Darkness and Light
by RainingTundraSnow88
Summary: Torn between what is right and what is easy; the world we live in is cruel and harsh. One female has a tough decision to make and is only aided by the best person to help her decide in the most unexpected way.


**_Darkness and Light_**

I am the darkness in her soul and she is the ray of pure light in my own soul. We both fell for the other in a matter of one year over much grief, turmoil and desperation for our families to hear our pleas of having faith for two totally opposite reasons together.

One plea was the desperation for them to hear the true dark faith and values that were at stake if we could not bond together in time. The other plea was the desperation to correct the corrupted version of dark values given by the light side in seemingly dark and hopeless times of war; like now ans to foe them to see why we needed to bridge these gaps.

Why? This was the first question in our minds. Why was our love so different and so forbidden by our parents compared to the other pair's love that was accepted on one side and trained and honed by it; while ours is like a dying flame in the dead of night due to the smothering from both sides of the on-going argument?

Why was all we silently asked? Then I looked back and realized that it was the corruption and manipulation of the minds of my family by one Albus Dumbledore when I tried to explain to my mother and father that Harry and I had no interest in marrying and our interests lie elsewhere in the realm of marriage.

To Headmaster Albus Dumbledore; who had tried to control hers and Harry's life from day one inside Hogwarts; my lover and partner was the epitome of a tainted, dark, Slytherin feminine beauty that resembled a poisonous apple that I, the pure snow white Gryffindor female, would eat and consume. Then because I ate this apple, I would end up dying in a choice of remorse for choosing her over Harry.

Harry, who was hailed as hero to their world and was expected to save us all from this darkness we were under, had other plans though and Ginny was satisfied that he was happy with her decision to side with him rather than Albus and her family on the matter of love and happiness where it was most important.

Ginny was considered the Snow White female of Gryffindor. She was untouched by anyone and still very virginal to her mate who had somewhat experience in the field of sexual experience between females and males alike together. Ginny was currently dreaming as she walked down into the dungeons of joining her mate and Harry and his own mate on the dark side.

Conquering all these force-fed lies they had been told by Albus and her parents since they were young as children together at Hogwarts. Harry was practically raised by her parents as much as Ginny was due to being an orphan and initially having been best friends with her older brother Ron.

Ginny slowly entered the Slytherin Common area and quietly from the shadows of her corner watched as her mate worked on an assignment while she remembered the day she had ultimately decided to go against her mate's wishes and to see Tom for herself because she needed to and not because she had wanted to.

_Flashback__:_

_Harry walked into the library and he cautiously approached Ginny there as she worked on her Newt Potions homework quietly._

"_Ginny, can we chat privately?" He asked her quietly as possible.  
><em>

_The redheaded female was wary, since Harry had been acting weird around her lately and she had not liked it at all._

"_Sure we can, I suppose." She said to him hesitantly.  
><em>

_Harry had noticed her wariness towards him and inwardly flinched to himself._

_He knew that her mate was on the opposite side of the library and was watching the by-play of the interactions between them with her own suspicions about what was going to be said here and with a little smirk to herself as well too. _

_Harry sat a careful and generous ways across from her as he pulled his own work out to do while they talked quietly about what he wanted to ask of her._

"_Ginny, can you keep two very big and literally huge secrets from Ron, your family, Hermione, and the Order and Albus for me? He asked of her quietly.  
><em>

_This request struck Ginny as odd right now, but she nodded her head slowly anyway in recognition knowing Harry liked his own privacy._

"_Ginny, the first big secret is that I'm…well, I'm gay." He told her quietly as possible.  
><em>

_Her jaw wanted to drop in shock._

"_I've been acting really strange and weird around you because I'm only acting as if I have a minor crush on you now to play as a cover-up for me and my mate. You see, my mate is a male Veela and he doesn't take threats too well, especially in regards to me and what he sees as his, so I opted for my acting skills rather than an actual cover-up relationship with someone I trusted even." Harry told her quietly and cautiously._

_Ginny nodded her head in immense understanding now, "I see, so that means you and Draco are life-mates then as he is the only male Veela in this school." She said quietly.  
><em>

_Harry nodded, "Yes. I've been acting around you though because everyone around here believes that after you graduate that you and I are going to marry each other and have lots of kids together." He smirked at her quietly._

_Ginny's lips curled in disgust and utter distaste at the thought; not that Harry was bad looking though because he certainly wasn't._

"_Draco and I have been granted Lucius and Narcissa's blessing already and we both have their permission to wed and bond after graduation and my dark training with them is over with. It hasn't been easy to gain this trust from them, but I believe they do see the trust between us now and have relaxed enough to allow it. They are training me because I know for a damn fact Albus won't train me for what I need to know during this war period." He said even quieter now._

_Ginny nodded her head in dawning comprehension to this statement and she knew that it was undoubtedly true to the very core.__ Albus had had his reservations about training Harry in dark magic for the war. His reasons were unclear to her as to why, since it was needed and she didn't understand why he would neglect such a vital aspect such as this._

"_I've also switched sides fully now and I am considered one of Tom's most trusted allies though I bear no mark yet. I have been since the tournament in my fourth year which was when Drake initially realized I was his after the ball," He said, _"_You see, the Potter line isn't really a totally light-oriented family like most believe. Since we are directly connected to the darker ancestors' of the fabled Peverell line." He told her softly. _

_Ginny's mate's mouth wanted to drop at this revelation; knowing the legends behind the fabled Peverell line and the significance behind those legends._

"_I wish you luck with your endeavors and I hope you make the right decision." He whispered to her._

_Ginny nodded with a fuzzily numb feeling; still thinking upon all the information that was just exposed to her. With that Harry packed up his finished Newt Transfiguration essay and had left the area silently as he walked._

_End Flashback_

Ginny shook herself from her thoughts and focused on her own soul-mate, who was now reading a book by the fireside in this chilly November weather today.

"Daphne?" Ginny called to her.

Daphne Greengrass, supposed betrothed of Draco Malfoy; looked up and smiled at Ginny then waved her over beside her. Ginny sat beside her, sighed, and sadly smiled while she looked at her shoes on the floor of the room.

"I think I've made the right decision." Ginny finally told her mate.

"What do you mean by that, Ginny?" Daphne asked suspiciously.

Ginny revealed her new Dark Mark proudly to her. Daphne screeched in dismay, "You broke your promise to me to wait until I could explain to them?" She hissed angrily.

Ginny nodded somewhat sadly and somewhat happily, "I had to, or else your parents never would've given me their blessings to wed and bond since I broke ties to my own family." She said seriously.

Daphne eyes widened at the implications, "Really?"

Ginny smiled and nodded, "Really and truly."

Daphne sat back down and sighed with a much more relieved gaze and less stressful day ahead now.

Now Drake and Harry would be happy, as well as them too.


End file.
